Excuses (by honeyspider)
by Sloe Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Billy x Freddy - FreeBat - Fluff] 3 fois où Billy et Freddy trouvent une excuse pour s'embrasser 1 fois où ils ne le font pas.
1. Nouvel an

**Titre :** Excuses [by honeyspider]

**Auteur.e :** Fanfiction écrite en langue anglaise par honeyspider, publiée sur AO3 - archiveofourown (point) org (/) users (/) honeyspider

**Traduction française**, **avec l'accord de l'auteur.e :** Sloe Balm

**Bêta-lecture française :** Ptit Bou, alias Trotop - mille mercis ! \o/

**Pairing :** Billy x Freddy [FreeBat]

**Disclamer :** Ce beau monde appartient à DC Comics.

**Genre : **Fluff, Slash, Billy est dans sa forme "normale" adolescente.

**Résumé : **3 fois où Billy et Freddy trouvent une excuse pour s'embrasser + 1 fois où ils ne le font pas.

* * *

.

.

**Excuses**

écrit par honeyspider

.

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvel An**

.

_Dix, neuf, huit…_

Ils sont tous armés de sarbacanes à confettis, parés de stupides colliers en plastique, de lunettes et de chapeaux à bas prix.

_Sept, six, cinq…_

Billy ressent des picotements dans le ventre, généralement c'est signe de nervosité, mais cette fois il sait que c'est de l'excitation.

_Quatre, trois, deux, un…_

Le nouvel an avait toujours été synonyme d'une autre année d'échec, d'une autre année au cours de laquelle il n'avait pas trouvé sa mère, d'une autre année bloquée avec des gens qui n'étaient pas sa famille.

_Bonne année !_

Mais pas cette fois.

Cette année, il la commençait dans son vrai foyer, avec sa vraie famille. Il cria de joie avec eux, alors qu'ils sortaient tous leurs petits canons à confettis, propulsant des rafales de serpentins en papier qui tombèrent au sol.

Rosa et Victor se penchent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un bref baiser – rien de plus qu'un smack, mais les enfants s'en plaignent quand même. Ils se séparent en rigolant et Victor se lève pour prendre la bouteille de cidre doux dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde reçoit un verre de jus de pomme pétillant pour trinquer avant d'être envoyé au lit. Darla insiste sur le fait qu'elle n'a même pas sommeil, mais on peut l'entendre ronfloter avant même que Mary n'éteigne la lumière dans sa chambre.

Billy et Freddy sont étourdis quand ils ferment la porte derrière eux, comme si la boisson gazeuse qu'ils venaient de boire était aussi alcoolisée que celle avec laquelle les adultes trinquent au nouvel an. Pour Billy, les bulles se mêlent à ce picotement d'excitation qu'il ressent depuis que les gens à la télévision ont commencé à décompter, et il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire. Et pour Freddy, le sourire de Billy vaut plus que n'importe quel feu d'artifice.

Ils éteignent la lumière pour que Rosa et Victor pensent qu'ils vont se coucher, mais aucun des deux ne bouge pour autant. À la place, ils s'asseyent sur le bord du lit de Freddy, celui du dessous. Puis ils se laissent tomber en arrière pour s'allonger et regardent les barres de métal qui soutiennent le matelas de Billy alors que leurs pieds reposent sur le sol.

Dehors, ils entendent les sifflements et explosions des feux d'artifice déclenchés un peu partout dans Philadelphie. La lune est visible et un rayon de lumière argentée traverse la fenêtre. De temps en temps, un feu d'artifice éclate à proximité et des éclairs tantôt doré, vert ou violet remplissent la chambre.

« Hé Billy ? » dit Freddy doucement, brisant le silence confortable dans lequel ils étaient installés.

« Ouais ? »

« Pourquoi tu penses que les gens s'embrassent au jour de l'an ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si romantique là-dedans ? »

Billy prit un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, le nouvel an l'ayant toujours rendu malheureux par le passé.

« J'sais pas », il haussa les épaules. « Je suppose… que parfois… il y a des personnes dans la vie auxquelles on tient tellement qu'on est enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer une nouvelle année avec elles. Une toute nouvelle année pleine d'expériences et d'aventures… Quelque chose comme ça. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Le son des sirènes de police a rejoint le vacarme des feux d'artifice et des gens qui hurlent, célébrant cette nouvelle année. Billy se demanda brièvement si Shazam ne devrait pas être dehors pour les aider, pour s'assurer que personne ne se blesse. Cependant, pour une raison quelconque, il n'arrivait pas se résoudre à se lever de l'endroit où il s'était allongé, juste à côté de Freddy.

« Hé, Billy ? » demanda à nouveau Freddy.

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que t'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

Le cœur de Billy bat si fort qu'il pourrait jurer qu'il fait plus de bruit que les feux d'artifice qui explosent dehors.

« Non » admet-il. « Et toi ? »

Freddy étouffe un petit rire moqueur et répond comme si la réponse était évidente. « Mec, sérieusement. Comme si les gens s'étaient déjà bousculés pour un mec bizarre comme moi avec une jambe foutue. »

Ils sont tous les deux allongés, les bras derrière la tête. Billy tourne la tête et jette un long regard à Freddy. Un regard qui lui dit silencieusement de ne pas parler de lui comme ça. Si quelqu'un parlait de son meilleur ami de la manière dont il parle de lui-même, il lui casserait la figure.

Il tourne la tête pour regarder à nouveau le haut du lit superposé.

« Quand j'avais onze ans, il y avait cette fille dans la famille d'accueil où j'étais qui n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de m'embrasser. J'avais dû m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour m'éloigner d'elle. »

« Pourquoi elle ne te plaisait pas ? » demanda Freddy. « Elle était horrible ? »

« Non, elle était juste… Je pouvais voir qu'elle voulait m'embrasser juste pour embrasser quelqu'un, tu vois ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle voulait m'embrasser moi. Et je n'avais pas envie de ça. »

« Hm hm » acquiesça Freddy pour signifier qu'il comprenait, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça faisait d'être quelqu'un qu'on veut embrasser sans raison.

Billy remarqua que la jambe droite de Freddy commençait à tressauter doucement. Il avait remarqué ce tic nerveux chez son ami.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais » répondit Freddy. « Je voulais juste... »

Billy attendit de voir si Freddy finirait sa phrase. Mais il ne le fit pas. « Quoi ? »

« Je… C'est stupide. Laisse tomber. »

Billy se tourna sur le côté, son coude sur le lit pour soutenir sa tête reposant sur sa paume de main.

« Ne dis pas ça. » dit-il à Freddy. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Freddy déglutit. Il ne regarde pas Billy pendant qu'il répond, gardant les yeux fixés sur la structure en métal au-dessus de sa tête.

« J'allais dire… que peut-être… on pouvait s'embrasser. Pour le nouvel an. Juste pour voir un peu ce que ça fait, mais… Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression que je t'utilise, juste pour avoir un bais- »

« Je ne penserais pas ça. »

Les yeux de Freddy se tournent vers lui. « Ah non ? »

« Non. » dit Billy. « On est amis. Je ne penserais pas que tu te sers de cette amitié, ou de moi. »

Freddy se met dans la même position que Billy, se mettant sur le côté et reposant sur son coude. Ils se regardent sans rien dire, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

« Alors… est-ce que tu veux… ? » demande vaguement Freddy.

Billy acquiesce doucement. « D'accord. »

Avec hésitation, aucun ne sachant exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire, ils penchent la tête l'un vers l'autre. Cependant, aucun d'eux n'incline la tête, et lorsqu'ils entrent en contact, ce sont leurs fronts qui se tapent l'un contre l'autre. Ils se séparent aussitôt.

« Désolé. » disent-ils en même temps, puis ils rient doucement, se moquant d'eux-mêmes.

Billy se penche à nouveau et Freddy fait pareil, soulagé que leur incident n'ait pas fait changer d'avis Billy.

Billy ferme les yeux progressivement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent, mais il peut sentir que Freddy le fixe toujours. Il s'arrête, leurs visages à quelques centimètres, prêts à se toucher, puis il regarde Freddy.

« Quoi ? » interroge Freddy en un souffle léger. Un souffle que Billy peut sentir frôler ses lèvres.

« Je pense que tu es censé fermer tes yeux. »

« Oh. » dit Freddy, les fermant aussitôt.

Billy clôt à nouveau les siens et ils franchissent le dernier petit espace entre eux pour se rencontrer, leurs lèvres se touchant délicatement. Aucun ne sait vraiment combien de temps cela est censé durer, mais un feu d'artifice particulièrement bruyant retentit dans le quartier, les surprenant et les faisant se séparer.

Silencieusement, ils se rallongent tous deux sur le dos et fixent le lit au-dessus de leur tête.

« Bonne année Billy. »

« Bonne année Freddy. »

Lorsque Billy monte finalement l'échelle pour rejoindre son propre lit, il pose doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Lèvres, où le fourmillement picotant qui était dans son estomac auparavant, venait de se déplacer.

Sous lui, Freddy effectue le même geste. Ses joues le chauffent tellement qu'il enfouit son visage dans son polochon pour cacher son propre embarras.

.

À suivre...

.


	2. Saint Valentin

**Auteur.e :** Fanfiction écrite en langue anglaise par honeyspider, publiée sur AO3 - archiveofourown (point) org (/) users (/) honeyspider

**Traduction française**, **avec l'accord de l'auteur.e :** Sloe Balm

**Bêta-lecture française :** Ptit Bou, alias Trotop - mille mercis ! \o/

* * *

.

.

**Excuses**

écrit par honeyspider

.

**Chapitre 2 : Saint Valentin**

.

Billy se passa une main dans les cheveux alors qu'il descendait les escaliers avec Pedro et Freddy. Il se sentait fatigué. Il était sorti tard la nuit précédente pour 'Shazamer' et espérait que Rosa avait préparé quelque chose de sucré pour le petit-déjeuner pour lui redonner un peu de peps.

« Bonjour mis amores ! » s'exclama Rosa alors que les trois garçons entraient dans la salle à manger.

Elle leur donna à chacun un bécot enthousiaste sur le sommet du crâne.

Mary et Eugene étaient déjà assis et se servaient des pancakes au centre de la table. Eugene en prit un et examina sa forme étrange.

« Ils étaient censés être en forme de cœur. » dit Rosa en agitant sa main d'un geste moqueur. « Mais l'amour n'a pas de forme de toute façon, donc peu importe ! »

Confus, Billy s'assit et attrapa plusieurs pancakes, les noyant dans du sirop d'érable.

Un cri enthousiaste annonça l'arrivée imminente de Darla alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la pièce. Elle sauta autour de la table et donna à chacun de ses frères et sœurs adoptifs une carte faite maison. Billy cligna des yeux devant le cœur violet plein de paillettes.

« C'est la Saint Valentin ? » déclara-t-il avec évidence, presque pour lui-même.

Tout le monde le fixa.

« Oui, le jour le plus agaçant de l'année. » déclara Freddy en se levant de table pour débarrasser son assiette. « Sauf pour ta carte Darla, elle est super. »

Darla fit un sourire rayonnant.

« Il peut être tellement grognon parfois. » marmonna Mary alors que Freddy entrait dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au collège, Billy réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas tort. D'autres élèves transportaient des fleurs et des ballons qu'on leur avait probablement offerts.

« Génial. » se plaignit Freddy. « Je vais devoir passer la journée à essayer de voir par-dessus leurs stupides ballons. »

Il quitta le hall sans les saluer ni même embrasser Darla.

Billy ne le revit pas avant la troisième heure de cours, qui était l'heure à laquelle l'association des élèves venait distribuer des bonbons chocolatés de la part des Valentins et Valentines. Quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un entra joyeusement pour appeler les noms de ceux qui recevaient un cadeau, Billy remarqua que Freddy levait les yeux au ciel et se ratatina un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Ils croisèrent ensuite Mary dans le hall après la pause déjeuner, les bras chargés de boîtes en plastique en forme de cœur.

« Bon sang Mary, tu crois que tu en as eu assez ? »

« Ne sois pas si ronchon Freddy. Tu peux en prendre une. »

« Je ne veux pas _tes_ chocolats. » souffla Freddy en passant devant eux pour continuer sa route dans le couloir.

Il avait bousculé Mary, cognant son épaule et faisant tomber plusieurs paquets au sol. Billy l'aida à les ramasser.

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui ? » marmonna Mary.

Billy haussa les épaules, même s'il commençait à se douter de ce qui n'allait pas. « Hé, est-ce qu'ils vendent toujours ces petits machins de Saint Valentin ? »

« Ouais je pense bien, à la cafétéria. »

La sonnerie retentit et Mary s'éloigna rapidement pour éviter d'être en retard pour son prochain cours. Billy retourna jusqu'à la cafétéria et s'approcha du stand de l'association des élèves.

« Je pourrais avoir une boîte s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il, ramena son sac à dos sur une épaule et le tournant devant lui pour y chercher un peu de monnaie.

« C'est cinq dollars. »

« _Cinq dollars_ ? Pour cette petite boîte de faux chocolat ? Tu sais que c'est même pas du vrai chocolat, hein ? C'est même écrit bonbon _saveur chocolat_ sur le paquet ! »

La fille sur le stand haussa les épaules. « C'est le prix. »

Billy fouilla dans son sac à dos pour voir combien il avait sur lui. Deux dollars et trente cents.

« Allez. » supplia-t-il. « C'est la Saint Valentin. »

« T'avais qu'à en acheter ailleurs. » répondit la fille avant de reporter son attention sur son smartphone.

Déçu, Billy soupira et se détourna du kiosque. Il examina la cafétéria, cherchant Freddy du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où Freddy pouvait être, un endroit où il l'avait déjà trouvé lors de ses mauvais jours.

Billy traversa la bibliothèque, et bien sûr, trouva Freddy assis sur son canapé préféré, niché dans le coin le plus tranquille du lieu. C'était juste à côté du tout petit rayon de comics que Freddy avait déjà dévoré évidemment. Il demandait constamment à la bibliothécaire d'en commander davantage, mais elle répondait toujours qu'elle préférait dépenser le peu de budget dont elle disposait chaque année pour de « vrais livres ».

« Hey. » salua Billy, se laissant tomber à côté de lui.

« Hey. » répliqua Freddy, ne levant pas les yeux de sa lecture.

Billy jeta un coup d'œil à la BD ouverte sur les genoux de Freddy, reconnaissant Spider-Man. Une des pages avait été déchirée puis recollée.

« J'ai essayé de t'acheter une boîte de chocolats pour la Saint Valentin. » soupira-t-il, « mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent. Je suis désolé. »

Freddy lève la tête de sa bande dessinée. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis désolé. Je sais que t'en voulais. »

Freddy reste silencieux et Billy pense l'espace de quelques instants qu'il est peut-être en colère. Il aurait dû faire glisser une des boîtes de la table lorsque la fille regardait son téléphone. Mais il ne vole plus.

« Merci. » dit finalement Freddy, doucement, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Mais, je n'ai pas... »

« C'est pas grave. Tu as essayé. Merci. »

Bien que Billy ait toujours l'impression d'avoir foiré, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Que fait Spider-Man ? » demande-t-il.

Freddy se rapproche afin que leurs jambes soient côte à côte et place le comics sur chacun de leurs genoux. Il raconte quelques détails de l'histoire (beaucoup trop diraient la plupart des gens, mais pas Billy) puis ils lisent la suite ensemble, haussant mutuellement la tête pour s'indiquer qu'ils sont prêts à tourner la page.

Lorsque la cloche sonne pour signaler la fin de la pause-déjeuner, Freddy se dépêche de rassembler ses affaires. Billy s'occupe de ranger la BD. Freddy commence à marcher pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais Billy attrape son bras et le tire en arrière.

La bibliothèque s'est vidée, à l'exception de la documentaliste, mais ils sont cachés derrière une énorme étagère et elle ne peut pas les voir.

Billy attrape Freddy si soudainement qu'il trébuche un peu avec sa béquille, mais Billy pose une main ferme sur son bras pour le tenir. Freddy plante ses yeux dans les siens.

« C'est la Saint Valentin. » dit Billy.

« Ouais… ? »

« Alors, euh… Je pense que peut-être, on devrait, euh, tu sais... »

« Oh ! » s'exclame Freddy, comprenant où Billy voulait en venir. « Ouais. Pour la fêter. »

« C'est ça. Pour la fêter. »

Billy garde les mains sur les bras de Freddy qui s'incline légèrement, et il se penche doucement vers lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que Freddy était un tout petit peu plus petit que lui. Leurs lèvres ne se rencontrent qu'un bref instant avant de se séparer. Billy laisse tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« Hm, on se voit après les cours. » dit-il.

« Ouais, je te vois après. »

Billy se tourne et traverse la bibliothèque pour se diriger vers le hall. Freddy commence à partir lui aussi, mais il sait déjà qu'il va être en retard, car pour une raison quelconque, ses jambes sont en coton. Et, était-ce juste une impression ou ses bras le chauffaient à l'endroit où Billy avait posé ses mains ?

.

À suivre...

.


	3. Anniversaire

**Auteur.e :** Fanfiction écrite en langue anglaise par honeyspider, publiée sur AO3 - archiveofourown (point) org (/) users (/) honeyspider

**Traduction française**, **avec l'accord de l'auteur.e :** Sloe Balm

**Bêta-lecture française :** Ptit Bou, alias Trotop - mille mercis ! \o/

* * *

.

.

**Excuses**

écrit par honeyspider

.

**Chapitre 3 : Anniversaire**

.

Billy ne se souvient plus de la dernière fois où il s'est réveillé vraiment excité par l'idée de fêter son anniversaire. Les parents de ses familles d'accueil précédentes ne le célébraient généralement pas, à supposer qu'ils en connaissaient d'ailleurs la date.

Une partie de Billy avait toujours espérée, année après année, qu'un jour lors d'un de ses anniversaires quelque chose arriverait de la part de sa mère. Une lettre, un coup de fil, n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, cette année, il n'en sentait pas le besoin. Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait et ne perdrait pas son temps à attendre près de la boîte aux lettres quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais.

Son anniversaire tombait un samedi, alors toute la famille allait se rendre dans un parc pour un pique-nique festif. Victor allait faire des hamburgers (végétarien pour Darla) et il y avait un gâteau dans le frigo que Billy n'était pas autorisé à ouvrir d'ici là.

Alors que Billy se levait de son lit, il vit que Freddy était déjà habillé et assis sur son bureau.

« T'es debout tôt » commenta-t-il.

Surpris, Freddy sursauta légèrement. Il n'avait pas entendu Billy se réveiller. Il posa une main sur le bureau pour s'aider à se lever.

« Hey, joyeux anniversaire Billy ! »

Billy sourit et descendit en sautant du lit superposé au lieu d'utiliser l'échelle.

« Merci ! »

Il se dirigea vers la commode, sortit ses vêtements pour la journée, et remarqua en se retournant que Freddy l'observait. Freddy détourna rapidement le regard.

« Ça va mec ? » demanda Billy.

« Ouais ! » répondit rapidement Freddy. « Ouais bien sûr. »

Billy ne le croyait pas vraiment mais accepta quand même la réponse. Peut-être que Freddy essayait simplement de lui cacher un truc top secret en lien avec son anniversaire.

« Je veux dire, c'est juste... » Au bout d'un moment, Freddy finit par clairement dire ce qu'il avait en tête. « C'est ton anniversaire donc j'ai pensé que je te demanderais si tu voulais… Pas comme un cadeau, hein ! J'ai un vrai cadeau pour toi, c'est juste, un petit truc… en plus. »

Billy sentit ses oreilles devenir rouges et souhaita désespérément que ses cheveux soient assez longs pour les couvrir. Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés, et n'en avaient parlé, depuis la Saint Valentin. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de célébration récemment qui impliquait un éventuel baiser. Le President's Day, la Saint Patrick, Pâques, le Jour de la Terre… Aucune de ces journées n'était un argument suffisant pour que l'un d'eux puisse ne serait-ce que le suggérer.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Et ça valait la peine d'être célébré.

« J'aimerais beaucoup. » répondit Billy.

Il se dirigea vers Freddy soulagé qu'il ait dit oui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un baiser que Freddy avait peur que Billy soit passé à autre chose et ne veuille plus le refaire.

Freddy enleva sa main du bureau et s'accrocha au bras de Billy pour se soutenir. Il inclina le visage vers le haut, se penchant vers Billy et -

\- la porte s'ouvrit.

Ils firent tous deux un pas en arrière, Billy au centre de la pièce et Freddy se heurtant au bureau. Rosa, Victor, Mary, Pedro, Eugene et Darla firent irruption dans la pièce.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! » dirent-ils en chœur.

« Oh, hm, merci. » répondit Billy bizarrement mal à l'aise.

Mary avança vers lui et pinça gentiment une de ses joues. « Oh mais c'est qu'il rougit ! »

« Ou-ouais, parce que vous m'avez tellement bien surpris. » dit-il. « Merci. »

Rosa passa un bras autour de ses épaules et commença à le guider hors de la pièce. « Viens, j'ai fait ton petit-déjeuner préféré ! »

Alors qu'il partait avec les autres, Billy jeta un œil à Freddy par-dessus son épaule, mais Freddy fixait le sol.

La journée au parc fut le meilleur anniversaire que Billy ait pu imaginer. Ils jouèrent à des jeux, mangèrent et firent des courses-poursuites jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'énergie pour faire autre chose que s'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder le ciel bleu clair.

Ils sortirent le gâteau alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, allumant les bougies et chantant un joyeux anniversaire à Billy. Lorsqu'il prit une inspiration pour souffler ses bougies, Billy hésita.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Billy ? » demanda Victor.

« C'est que… je ne sais plus quoi souhaiter. »

Rosa posa une main sur son visage, retenant quelques larmes en pressant ses paupières fermées.

« Vous voudriez pas m'aider ? » leur demanda Billy.

Ensemble, ils soufflèrent tous les bougies sur son gâteau. Billy ouvrit ensuite ses cadeaux. Rosa et Victor lui offrirent une nouvelle paire de Converse rouge. Darla leur avait confectionné à lui et elle deux bracelets d'amitié assortis – rouge et or pour elle, et violet et or pour Billy. Mary, Eugene et Pedro s'étaient cotisés pour lui acheter un nouveau carnet avec un stylo assorti. Ils avaient décidé qu'il en avait besoin d'un qui n'était pas rempli de mauvais souvenirs et de noms et d'adresses rayés.

Il ouvrit le cadeau de Freddy en dernier, se figeant alors qu'il sortait un cadre doré de l'emballage cadeau.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est mon chéri ? » demanda Rosa. « Montre nous. »

Billy tourna le cadre pour révéler ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. C'était la une du Philadelphie Inquirer datant du lendemain de la bataille avec Sivana. Il y avait une photo de Billy et de sa famille, tous sous leur forme Shazam. Le titre était : NOËL ARRIVE EN AVANCE : PHILADELPHIE A SES PROPRES SUPER-HÉROS.

« Freddy, c'est parfait. » dit Billy en le regardant de l'autre côté de la table de pique-nique.

Freddy sourit. « Je suis content que ça te plaise. »

Après cela, ils commencèrent tous à ranger leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux. Freddy marchait avec Billy qui transportait la glacière géante jusqu'au van, ouvrant le coffre pour lui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant. Billy poussa la glacière dans la camionnette et sauta pour s'asseoir sur le bord du coffre, les jambes pendantes.

« Mate ça. » dit Billy, regardant du haut de son perchoir.

Freddy se retourne pour voir les derniers rayons du soleil éclairer l'horizon de la ville dans des tons jaunes et orangés. Billy avait passé tellement de temps à chercher un foyer qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'apprécier Philadelphie à sa juste valeur.

« Est-ce que tu as passé un bon anniversaire ? » lui demande Freddy.

« Le meilleur. » répond Billy. « Sauf pour cette chose que je n'ai pas eue. »

Freddy semble sincèrement déçu d'apprendre que Billy n'a pas eu tout ce qu'il voulait pour son anniversaire. « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Un petit truc en plus. »

Freddy sent ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il avait supposé que, quand ils s'étaient fait presque attrapés ce matin, cela voulait signifier qu'il fallait tout arrêter. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le découvrent ou les regardent différemment.

« On est pas obligés de le faire. » dit Billy tout à coup. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. »

Freddy se rend compte que son visage doit avoir l'air horrifié ou quelque chose comme ça. Il secoue la tête rapidement, dans l'espoir de lui montrer qu'il n'est pas vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ouvre la bouche mais se met à bafouiller, incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il veut dire à Billy.

Au lieu de dire quelque chose, il pose sa main droite sur l'épaule de Billy et l'embrasse. Le baiser est plus marqué que ceux qu'ils ont partagés par le passé, leurs lèvres se pressent les unes contre les autres au lieu de juste s'effleurer. Billy est tellement surpris par l'audace de Freddy que ses lèvres s'éloignent doucement, puis leurs bouches s'entremêlent. Quand ils se séparent, la lèvre supérieure de Freddy est un peu humide.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » dit Freddy.

« Ouais, toi aussi. » répond Billy, confus.

.

À suivre...

.


	4. Juste parce que

**Auteur.e :** Fanfiction écrite en langue anglaise par honeyspider, publiée sur AO3 - archiveofourown (point) org (/) users (/) honeyspider

**Traduction française**, **avec l'accord de l'auteur.e :** Sloe Balm

**Bêta-lecture française :** Ptit Bou, alias Trotop - mille mercis ! \o/

* * *

.

.

**Excuses**

écrit par honeyspider

.

**Chapitre 4 : Juste parce que**

.

Freddy soupire de contentement alors qu'il s'assoit sur le rebord du toit, balançant ses jambes au-dessus du vide. Il baisse les yeux vers ses grosses bottes dorées et les regarde se transformer en paire de baskets lorsqu'il dit le mot magique.

« Tu es redevenu toi-même ? » dit Billy derrière lui, semblant surpris.

Il est toujours dans sa forme de super-héros, sa cape ondulant légèrement dans le vent. Ils avaient aidé des gens à sortir de voitures accidentées suite à un carambolage. Ensuite, ils s'étaient arrêtés pour prendre une pizza, et le propriétaire du restaurant avait tenu à faire une photo d'eux pour mettre en décoration sur son mur des célébrités.

« C'est plus excitant d'être perché ici quand je suis comme ça. » explique Freddy.

Billy s'assoit sur le rebord également, plaçant la boîte à pizza entre eux. En un mot et un éclair de lumière, il redevient lui-même. Immédiatement, une pointe de nervosité attaque son estomac et il sent les poils de ses bras se hérisser.

Regarder la ville au loin, en dessous d'eux, a quelque chose d'un peu effrayant. Même s'il sait qu'il n'aurait qu'à crier Shazam ! si jamais il venait à tomber, et que tout irait bien.

Ensuite, il ressent ce bourdonnement d'excitation, qui vient de l'incroyable sentiment qu'il est là, lui, Billy Batson, assis sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel de Philadelphie. Et puis Freddy est là aussi.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Freddy qui lui lance un regard signifiant qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il ressent.

« C'est incroyable, pas vrai ? » demande Freddy.

« C'est fantastique. »

Ils restent assis là, à se regarder, jusqu'à ce que Billy se racle la gorge et ouvre la boîte à pizza, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il ne faudrait pas que ça refroidisse. Freddy acquiesce dans un murmure et se sert une part.

Aucun d'eux ne prend la parole pendant un moment et les bruits de la ville remplissent le silence qui s'est installé.

« Billy. » dit finalement Freddy. « Je suis vraiment heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Et pas seulement parce que tu m'as donné des pouvoirs. Je… J'aime juste vraiment être avec toi. »

Billy ne sait pas ce qu'il doit répondre. « Oui moi aussi » n'est pas assez bien, mais la masse de mots qu'il veut vraiment dire reste coincée dans sa gorge. Il veut dire à Freddy que rien, pas même ses super pouvoirs, ne lui font ressentir ce qu'il ressent en étant avec lui. Il veut lui dire que s'il le pouvait, il figerait le temps maintenant, juste pour pouvoir rester assis avec lui dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

Sa bouche est sèche. C'est comme si chaque partie de son corps essayait de l'empêcher de dire ces mots, comme un train qui freine brusquement, hurlant sur les rails. Son cœur bat si fort qu'il pourrait sortir de sa poitrine.

« Freddy. » parvient-il à dire, si faiblement que le son aurait pu être emporté par la brise. « Je - »

Freddy le regarde, attendant de savoir ce qu'il va dire, mais Billy abandonne à l'idée de faire une phrase cohérente.

Dans un mouvement rapide, Billy se penche vers lui, comblant la distance qui les sépare. Il pose ses mains sur les joues de Freddy et l'embrasse, essayant de mettre dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qu'il n'arrive pas à dire avec des mots.

Freddy est tellement surpris qu'il lui faut un moment pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe, et au moment où il commence à répondre au baiser, les lèvres de Billy s'écartent.

Billy touche toujours son visage alors que Freddy ouvre les yeux et laisse échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Parce que j'en avais envie. »

Freddy se contente de cligner des yeux et Billy abaisse sa main, inquiet d'avoir franchi une ligne qu'il n'aurait pas dû et qu'il soit trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

« Est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû ? Je suis déso- »

Mais Freddy attrape le devant de la chemise de Billy et le tire vers lui pour un autre baiser. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire contre les lèvres du garçon alors qu'il sent les bras de Billy s'enrouler autour de sa nuque. Il sent Billy sourire en retour. Il aimait déjà le sourire de Billy avant, mais Freddy décide qu'il l'aime encore plus quand il est contre le sien.

Il y a un long bruit, traînant, et ils se séparent pour voir leur boîte à pizza glisser et chuter du haut de l'immeuble. Une alarme de voiture se déclenche.

« Oups. » dit Billy, mais sur son visage on peut lire qu'il n'est pas du tout désolé.

Ils rient et se rapprochent, réduisant l'espace entre eux qui n'est plus occupé par la boîte. Ils s'embrassent encore, échangeant plusieurs courts baisers contre leurs lèvres avant de coller leur front l'un contre l'autre.

Il n'y a rien à célébrer, pas de fausses excuses à utiliser pour faire ce qu'ils font. Billy ne sent plus son corps, il est léger, comme s'il était en train de flotter. La seule chose qui l'empêche de s'envoler est la main de Freddy qui tient toujours sa chemise.

« Alors, on peut faire ça juste quand on en a envie maintenant ? » demande Freddy.

« Ouais, je pense. »

Freddy soupire de soulagement. « Bien, parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu attendre le 4 juillet (_nda : Jour de l'Indépendance aux USA_) pour t'embrasser à nouveau. »

Billy utilise deux doigts pour relever le menton de Freddy et presse à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement.

« Moi non plus. »

.

Fin.

.


End file.
